


Art Class

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hooked Queen, KnightRook, Parent Wishverse Captain Hook| Detective Rogers, School, art class, first Knightrook fic so hopefully it's not too bad, paint fight, parent teacher, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Prompt by Fezfanatic: Rogers as teacher and his most challenging student... his daughter.





	Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> So: Emma and Hook aren’t married they split up in 6x14 ‘Page 23’, Gold and Belle are alive, and Regina and Rogers are sort of together.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first KnightRook fic so hopefully it's alright (I'm still yet to watch the last season!)

  
  
  


At this point no one was surprised when a curse hit the United Realms, the separate realms were so used to them, and at least they had had a little bit of peace before hand.

Also unsurprisingly this new curse was completely different than they had ever faced. This time they were cut off from each other, Hyperion Heights and Storybrooke were together, but the cursed people could not see the other realms.

Most of the people were curse, they only knew the lives of their new identities, and some of the members of the town had been made younger, and a few of them had new cursed lives but were wide awake:

Alice, Wish!Henry (or as he went by _Harry_ ), Emma, Margot, August, and a handful of others had all been turned into 15 year olds.   
While Regina and Hook had both been made teachers alongside Snow who was already a teacher.   
They were working together with David, Zelena, Henry, Ella, Belle, Sabine, and Gold, trying to break the curse, but so far were unsuccessful. They just knew they had to be subtle, they couldn’t let on that they knew, they wouldn’t let their families possibly be hurt because of them.

So for now Rogers was an art teacher at Hyperion Heights High, Mary Charming was a teacher at the adjoined elementary, and Regina Mills was, of course one of the leader of the school, deputy head, she was much too busy to be the principal.

 

* * *

  


“Mr Rogers, can I speak to you a moment, please?”

James Rogers raised turned to look as he heard the voice. He had to hide a grin as he saw Regina Mills stood in the doorway. “Of course.” He turned back to his class. “Okay, everyone just, just get on with your paintings while I talk to Ms Mills.”

The class’s reaction was automatic. “Oooo.”

He rolled his eyes, typical teenagers, even if they were a little right.

 

* * *

 

He firmly shut the door behind them and moved out of the view of the window in the door, he moved Regina with him, his hand on her waist. “Hello Ms Mills.”

“Mr Rogers.” A matching smile appear on her face. “We have to be subtle about this, I don’t want Harry or Alice catching a hint of us.”

“They won’t.”

“Then how come your daughter nearly walked in on us when she was sent to my office yesterday?”

James sighed deeply. “I blame the curse making her a kid who is constantly in trouble."

“I think she’s got a lot more of you in her than you think, pirate."

“There’s something I could say in response, but we’re in school, I don’t think it would be appropriate.” He smirked and watched her roll her eyes. He couldn’t resist lowering his head and stealing a kiss, she was right, he was a pirate.

Regina bit her lip, she couldn’t believe that she ever decided to fall for him, though there hadn’t been much of a decision she supposed. This Hook was different, he was kind and funny, and loving, and hers. She kissed him again. “So after tonight’s meeting with the others, I was thinking maybe we could go for a drink? Harry’s already decided to go to the Charmings’ some sort of video games, comic book movies, and junk food marathon sleepover thing.”

“Alice _is_ at Margot’s.”

“I know.” She smiled somewhat smugly. “So?”

“That sounds good to me then.” He ducked his head to be able to kiss her, slower this time, able to savour it until that night, but then he heard hell break out inside his classroom.

They rushed back into the room.

 

* * *

  


He had left the room for one minute, a bloody minute, one _single_ minute and his classroom was already in chaos. Paint was being thrown all around, hitting each other, but the furniture and classroom seemed to be pretty clear otherwise.

“Oi!” He shouted before being hit by pink paint. The classroom stilled and went silent. He quickly wiped it from near his eyes. He glared around the room looking for who threw that paint. He spotted the tube of pink first, thrown by the who was clearly the main perpetrator,  then realised _who_ it was holding it, he groaned internally.

“Alice Rogers, stay after class. Anyone with a tube of paint currently in their hands go to the caretaker’s office and apologise to him over the mess you have all decided to make,” there wasn’t really much around the classroom but he wasn’t really sure on how to deal with it, “and look forward to spending two nights, starting tomorrow, in detention with me.” He noticed a couple of girls who had clearly not been involved stand up and join the group heading out, giggling quietly and smiling, but he was too angry to care right then.   
To his surprise Emma also stood up, but she didn’t have a lick of paint on her either, he knew he should question that but he was too pissed off.

“I’ll accompany them.” Regina told him, but in a tone which was also clearly a warning to the kids, “and then they’ll be coming to my office for a little chat.”

James watched them all leave, and he had thought it would be a good day, clearly his daughter had other ideas. “Okay, everybody get back to work, anyone who’s not finished their work can look forward to makeup work.” He watched the kids all go back to their work, bar Alice who just stood there, he picked up her work and materials, then “You can sit at my desk to do your work.”

“But dad-”

He gave her a look and watched her sit down. “No, Starfish.” His voice was firm, but she needed to hear the nickname, to realise that he didn’t hate her or anything.

“But, Papa-”

“Nope.”

“Emma didn’t do it.” She blurted out. “She didn’t do anything, someone else did she’s blaming herself-”

“Alice, you can tell me after class, but right now from the dad-point-of-view: you’re so, _so_ , grounded. And from the teacher point of view: You are on thin ice.” He sighed deeply as he stood up but evidently he had made his anger apparent when she didn’t talk back or argue anymore.

  


* * *

  


Alice bit her lip as the class emptied the classroom, after her father dismissed them all, and handed out all of the detentions. She carried on painting, a watercolour of some fairytale style tower like the one in Tangled, she could see her father approaching but kept her head down ignoring him.

James perched on the edge of his desk watching Alice still then carry on painting, of course she was going to be stubborn about not being the one to start the conversation, he could only blame himself for her stubbornness. He had quite liked looking after her as a teenager, especially in a place where she could go out and explore places, and have friends, even her being able to go to school and get in trouble there. He was terrified all of the time, but he had learnt that that was just being a parent of a teenager. He coughed gently, then again when she decided not to look up. “ _Alice_ . Your behaviour today was wrong, I had left the classroom for two minutes, and I come back in to find you had started a paint fight. Do you have any, _any_ , reasons to have done that?”

Alice shook her head.

James sighed loudly. “ _S_ _tarfish_ ,” he stressed imploringly, “please, I need at least some reason, one I can give to people in charge to make sure that you’re not kicked out or excluded.”

“But you taught me not to snitch!” She protested.

James threw his head back. “Not in regards to me!” He should have put that part in, or his cursed self should have, considering he had no memory of actually teaching her the no snitching policy, even if it was a very him thing to tell her. “Alice,I know that sometimes you find the school’s rules…. _restrictive_ ,” he chose his words carefully, “but this is something which is beyond your normal challenging behaviour in school, this isn’t like you, there’s _got_ to be a reason.”

Alice paused for a moment debating all of the factors. “I was sticking up for Emma.”

“What do you mean?”

“This dic- I mean, this lad has been picking on Emma, because of her being fostered by Mrs Charming and her husband. So I threw paint at him to get him to shut up.”

James frowned. He had made friends with David and Snow through Regina, and with Emma too, he hated that even in the curse Emma was being made to feel unwanted, it was why they were trying to see if there was anyone who could be targeting and who hated her. “Has this been going on for long?”

“The past week or so, I’ve tried to stop him but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate me getting kicked out by fighting him, and Emma doesn’t want to do anything that could get her moved. Emma’s my friend I don’t want her to be hurt by anyone, especially not someone with a goldfish for a brain.”

James bit his lip trying not to smile at her gestures, her insults, or out of pure pride that she was sticking up for her friend, curse or no curse. “But what about this time? Was there something different, something more, that made you decide paint was the only option?”

Alice twisted her hands in front of her debating yet again whether to tell her father something or not. “He was… he a we saying a lot of things, I was trying to get him to shut up… then he said that her mom hated her so much that she didn’t want her.”

James sigh yet again, this time softly, he hated Alice’s biological mother beyond words, and he hated that she didn’t have a loving one at all. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her so that she was close to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry Starfish. For all of this. I’m going to sort it out, I’ll fix it.” He soothed, and was relieved where she stayed where she was, not pulling away. “Come on, let's go home.”

“So I’m not grounded anymore?” He head popped up hopefully.

James chuckled. “You’re grounded but me and you will just have a movie night, you’ve still got a detention Wednesday for throwing paint, but- you say Emma didn’t do anything?” Alice nodded her head. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t have one. And Ali?”

“Yeah?” She just hoped that she wasn’t somehow wasn’t about to be grounded doubly.

“I’m proud of you. You stood up for your friend, that was the good and honourable thing to do. I’ll make sure the lad stops bullying Emma, love.”

“Does this mean I get to pick the movie and get lots of candy.”

James let out a breath of laughter. “Sure, Starfish.” He would reschedule with Regina, he was going to spend the night having a movie marathon with his daughter, and resisting the temptation to not give her a detention at all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here or at my Tumblr: loboselinaistrash.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
